


Affinity

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was thinking about things once he was finally told about the spoiler there.</p><p>The Episode 25 spoiler no one talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2005. 
> 
> I remember this point in the 2003 three anime making me _scream_ at my television because fandom had not prepared me and I thought I'd have no surprises with Maes' death. My poor father was worried I was having a meltdown. Looking back, it was actually kind of hilarious.

It was a premonition. He should have thought about it, or realized. Somehow, he knew.

He’d known since that time when he was just a little boy and looked up to his mother, struck with fear she’d die. Al hadn’t understood, but he had. He’d known, he’d known he’d be able to do nothing to save her, just like Winry had been unable to do anything to save her parents. 

They were gone. All of them were gone.

Maybe that’s why he hated his father, he’d known that he’d never die. He hadn’t known how he’d known, but he couldn’t explain the affinity.

This time, he knew after, but he still knew.

He hadn’t been seeing things. 

He’d seen the ghost of a dead man saying goodbye. And he should have realized, should have known.

The other two hadn’t seen it. He knew he should be glad, or he should think he was going crazy. One did not have premonitions. One did not see dead people.

He’d known his mother would die when he was a small child, and he had cried. He had even upset his baby brother, unable to articulate that the fear was more than just the shock of knowing that his best friend’s parents were gone and he was fearing for his own. No, it wasn’t just that. It had been the grief of knowing that she was already dead, at some point, it was a grief he shouldn’t have had then.

Perhaps if he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have barreled into the failure and chaos that had destroyed so many lives. 

It was years later before anything like it happened again. He didn’t want to consider it too closely. Not that it was his parents that he felt such an affinity for.

He didn’t want to think that Maes Hughes was a father for him. He would be at risk. He’d leave or die if it was admitted… but he did anyway. He was dead, and there was no changing that.

Hughes had said his goodbye, making sure he’d see him on the platform for that train.

He saw the ghost of the closest thing he had to a father.

He knew that the death of his mother was unavoidable, and that he wouldn’t have long with her.

He knew how to kill the being that was meant to be his mother. 

Fullmetal is inappropriate. At least, it seemed so.

What would be more appropriate for someone who has such an affinity for death? He didn’t know. He didn’t know at all, but he wished dearly that someone would tell him.


End file.
